


Treasure

by InkStainedWings



Series: Michael/Adam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M, dragon!Michael, knight!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Michael finds the greatest treasure in the form of a tiny knight named Adam.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Michael/Adam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Treasure

Michael’s hoard was filled with countless precious things. Robes of the finest silk, diamonds large enough to eat off of, and more gold than a single man could count even with five lifetimes to do so. But recently Michael had come into possession of a treasure even greater than any of these things. A young knight in a suit of armor too large for his petite frame lay sleeping in a pile of priceless fabrics, his quiet snores echoing throughout the cavern. 

He had come with the plan to kill Michael, to claim the riches of Michael’s hoard for King John. Adam wanted to earn his father’s pride, to be more than the hidden bastard that the king hid from the rest. Michael had stretched out his neck for the blade. Adam couldn’t do it. He had devolved into tears. He wouldn’t take an innocent life. Not even to earn a place in his kingdom of honor. Not even to get the family he craved so badly. 

Adam had told Michael, though his tears, about his mother’s recent death. About how John had refused to take him in unless he did something grand to bring back the honor his own birth stole from him. Banished and alone, Michael’s cave was the only thing he knew about that might offer him that but it wouldn’t bring Adam’s mother back. 

Michael had listened and told him a story in turn. A story of a family of dragons and a cruel father. About a dragon who sparkled like a star turning black as space in rage and anger. About how Michael had been blind to the truth and it cost him each of his most beloved siblings one by one until he was alone and abandoned by the father he had served so loyally. 

“Fathers do not always deserve our loyalty or strength. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. Take whatever you need. This gold will never shine as brightly as my brother Gabriel’s scales, the silks will never be as soft as Raphael’s touch, the diamonds can never compare to Lucifer’s beauty. But if they can give you a chance with the brothers you haven’t known… maybe they still have value yet.” Michael had told him. That had been months ago. 

Adam hadn’t left. He stayed. He told Michael stories that his mother had shared with him that brought the laughter back Michael had lost with Gabriel. Adam had caressed his scales with a gentleness he hadn’t known since Raphael. Adam smiled with a radiance that Michael had thought lost with Lucifer. Adam became the most perfect treasure he could ever want. 


End file.
